It has long been recognized that certain polyunsaturated fatty acids, or PUFAs, are important biological components of healthy cells. For example, such PUFAs are recognized as:                “Essential” fatty acids that can not be synthesized de novo in mammals and instead must be obtained either in the diet or derived by further desaturation and elongation of linoleic acid (LA) or α-linolenic acid (ALA);        Constituents of plasma membranes of cells, where they may be found in such forms as phospholipids or triglycerides;        Necessary for proper development, particularly in the developing infant brain, and for tissue formation and repair; and,        Precursors to several biologically active eicosanoids of importance in mammals, including prostacyclins, eicosanoids, leukotrienes and prostaglandins.        
In the 1970's, observations of Greenland Eskimos linked a low incidence of heart disease and a high intake of long-chain (ω-3 PUFAs (Dyerberg, J. et al., Amer. J. Clin Nutr. 28:958-966 (1975); Dyerberg, J. et al., Lancet 2(8081):117-119 (Jul. 15, 1978)). More recent studies have confirmed the cardiovascular protective effects of ω-3 PUFAs (Shimokawa, H., World Rev Nutr Diet, 88:100-108 (2001); von Schacky, C., and Dyerberg, J., World Rev Nutr Diet, 88:90-99 (2001)). Further, it has been discovered that several disorders respond to treatment with ω-3 fatty acids, such as the rate of restenosis after angioplasty, symptoms of inflammation and rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, psoriasis and eczema. γ-linolenic acid (GLA, an ω-6 PUFA) has been shown to reduce increases in blood pressure associated with stress and to improve performance on arithmetic tests. GLA and dihomo-γ-linolenic acid (DGLA, another ω-6 PUFA) have been shown to inhibit platelet aggregation, cause vasodilation, lower cholesterol levels and inhibit proliferation of vessel wall smooth muscle and fibrous tissue (Brenner et al., Adv. Exp. Med. Biol. 83:85-101 (1976)). Administration of GLA or DGLA, alone or in combination with eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA, an ω-3 PUFA), has been shown to reduce or prevent gastrointestinal bleeding and other side effects caused by non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,701). Further, GLA and DGLA have been shown to prevent or treat endometriosis and premenstrual syndrome (U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,592) and to treat myalgic encephalomyelitis and chronic fatigue after viral infections (U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,871). Other evidence indicates that PUFAs may be involved in the regulation of calcium metabolism, suggesting that they may be useful in the treatment or prevention of osteoporosis and kidney or urinary tract stones. Finally, PUFAs can be used in the treatment of cancer and diabetes (U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,877; Horrobin et al., Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 57 (Suppl.): 732S-737S (1993)).
PUFAs are generally divided into two major classes (consisting of the ω-6 and the ω-3 fatty acids) that are derived by desaturation and elongation of the essential fatty acids, linoleic acid (LA) and α-linolenic acid (ALA), respectively. Despite this common derivation from “essential” fatty acids, it is becoming increasingly apparent that the ratio of ω-6 to ω-3 fatty acids in the diet is important for maintenance of good health. Due to changes in human dietary habits, the current ratio of ω-6 to ω-3 fatty acids is approximately 10:1, whereas the preferred ratio is 2:1 (Kris-Etherton, P. M. et al., Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 71(1 Suppl.):179S-88S (2000); Simopoulos, A. P. et al., Ann. Nutr. Metab. 43:127-130 (1999); Krauss, R. M. et al. AHA Circulation 102:2284-2299 (2000)).
The main sources of ω-6 fatty acids are vegetable oils (e.g., corn oil, soy oil) that contain high amounts of LA. GLA is found in the seeds of a number of plants, including evening primrose (Oenothera biennis), borage (Borago officinalis) and black currants (Ribes nigrum). Microorganisms in the genera Mortierella (filamentous fungus), Entomophthora, Pythium and Porphyridium (red alga) can be used for commercial production of the ω-6 fatty acid, arachidonic acid (ARA). The fungus Mortierella alpina, for example, is used to produce an oil containing ARA, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,767 (Martek Corporation) teaches a method for the production of an oil containing ARA comprising cultivating Pythium insidiuosum in a culture medium containing a carbon and nitrogen source.
The ω-3 PUFAs of importance include EPA and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), both of which are found in different types of fish oil and marine plankton. U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,921 (Martek Corporation) describes a process for producing an edible oil containing EPA by cultivating heterotrophic diatoms in a fermentor, specifically Cyclotella sp. and Nitzschia sp. DHA can be obtained from cold water marine fish, egg yolk fractions and by cultivation of certain heterotrophic microalgae of the class Dinophyceae, specifically, Crypthecodinium sp. such as C. cohnii (U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,938 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,957). Stearidonic acid (STA), a precursor to EPA and DHA, can be found in marine oils and plant seeds; its commercial sources include production in the genera Trichodesma and Echium. Other sources of ω-3 acids are found in flaxseed oil and walnut oil, each containing predominantly ALA.
Despite a variety of commercial sources of PUFAs from natural sources, there are several disadvantages associated with these methods of production. First, natural sources such as fish and plants tend to have highly heterogeneous oil compositions. The oils obtained from these sources therefore can require extensive purification to separate or enrich one or more of the desired PUFAs. Fish oils commonly have unpleasant tastes and odors, which may be impossible to separate economically from the desired product and can render such products unacceptable as food supplements. Unpleasant tastes and odors can make medical regimens based on ingestion of high dosages undesirable, and may inhibit compliance by the patient. Furthermore, fish may accumulate environmental pollutants and ingestion of fish oil capsules as a dietary supplement may result in ingestion of undesired contaminants. Natural sources are also subject to uncontrollable fluctuations in availability (e.g., due to weather, disease, or over-fishing in the case of fish stocks); and, crops that produce PUFAs often are not competitive economically with hybrid crops developed for food production. Large-scale fermentation of some organisms that naturally produce PUFAs (e.g., Porphyridium, Mortierella) can also be expensive and/or difficult to cultivate on a commercial scale.
As a result of the limitations described above, extensive work has been conducted toward: 1.) the development of recombinant sources of PUFAs that are easy to produce commercially; and 2.) modification of fatty acid biosynthetic pathways, to enable production of desired PUFAs.
Advances in the isolation, cloning and manipulation of fatty acid desaturase and elongase genes from various organisms have been made over the last several years. Knowledge of these gene sequences offers the prospect of producing a desired fatty acid and/or fatty acid composition in novel host organisms that do not naturally produce PUFAs. The literature reports a number of examples in Saccharomyces cerevisiae, such as:    1. Domergue, F. et al. (Eur. J. Biochem. 269:4105-4113 (2002)), wherein two desaturases from the marine diatom Phaeodactylum tricornutum were cloned into S. cerevisiae, leading to the production of EPA;    2. Beaudoin F., et al. (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 97(12):6421-6 (2000)), wherein the ω-3 and ω-6 PUFA biosynthetic pathways were reconstituted in S. cerevisiae, using genes from Caenorhabditis elegans;     3. Dyer, J. M. et al. (Appl. Eniv. Microbiol., 59:224-230 (2002)), wherein plant fatty acid desaturases (FAD2 and FAD3) were expressed in S. cerevisiae, leading to the production of ALA; and    4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,574 (Knutzon et al., Abbott Laboratories), wherein one desaturase from Brassica napus and two desaturases from the fungus Mortierella alpina were cloned into S. cerevisiae, leading to the production of LA, GLA, ALA and STA.There remains a need, however, for an appropriate microbial system in which these types of genes can be expressed to provide for economical production of commercial quantities of one or more PUFAs. Additionally, a need exists for oils enriched in specific PUFAs, notably EPA and DHA.
Many microorganisms (including algae, bacteria, molds and yeasts) can synthesize oils in the ordinary course of cellular metabolism. Thus, oil production involves cultivating the microorganism in a suitable culture medium to allow for oil synthesis, followed by separation of the microorganism from the fermentation medium and treatment for recovery of the intracellular oil. Attempts have been made to optimize production of fatty acids by fermentive means involving varying such parameters as microorganisms used, media and conditions that permit oil production. However, these efforts have proved largely unsuccessful in improving yield of oil or the ability to control the characteristics of the oil composition produced.
One class or microorganisms that has not been previously examined as a production platform for PUFAs, however, are the oleaginous yeasts. These organisms can accumulate oil up to 80% of their dry cell weight. The technology for growing oleaginous yeast with high oil content is well developed (for example, see EP 0 005 277B1; Ratledge, C., Prog. Ind. Microbiol. 16:119-206 (1982)), and may offer a cost advantage compared to commercial micro-algae fermentation for production of ω-3 or ω-6 PUFAs. Whole yeast cells may also represent a convenient way of encapsulating ω-3 or ω-6 PUFA-enriched oils for use in functional foods and animal feed supplements.
Despite the advantages noted above, oleaginous yeast are naturally deficient in ω-6 and ω-3 PUFAs, since naturally produced PUFAs in these organisms are limited to 18:2 fatty acids (and less commonly, 18:3 fatty acids). Thus, the problem to be solved is to develop an oleaginous yeast that accumulates oils enriched in ω-3 and/or ω-6 fatty acids. Toward this end, it is necessary to introduce desaturases and elongases that allow for the synthesis and accumulation of ω-3 and/or ω-6 fatty acids in oleaginous yeasts. Although advances in the art of genetic engineering have been made, such techniques have not been developed for oleaginous yeasts. Thus, one must overcome problems associated with the use of these particular host organisms for the production of PUFAs.
Applicants have solved the stated problem by demonstrating production of PUFAs in the host Yarrowia lipolytica, following the introduction of a heterologous ω-6 and/or ω-3 biosynthetic pathway. Specifically, ARA (representative of ω-6 fatty acids) and EPA (representative of ω-3 fatty acids) were produced herein, to exemplify the techniques of the invention.